


[Podfic] Not a Boring Night Shift!

by Hoshisaki



Series: Not Boring At All [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hinting at the past, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Derek, Stiles works at a diner, sterek cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshisaki/pseuds/Hoshisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who claimed, Stiles was bored on the night shifts of his summer job, clearly did have no idea whatsoever. Luckily, Derek did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not a Boring Night Shift!

**Author & Reader:** Hoshisaki

 **Lenght:** 6:07 min

 **File Size:** 14 MB (MP3)

 **Download or Stream** : [here at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gizs73ifq5s9xo8/Not_A_Boring_Night_Shift.mp3)

Feel free to create Cover Art. Please let me know if you do.  
You can read the fanfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2690819) and the rest of the series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/200819). 

**Thank you for listening!**


End file.
